Loser Takes It All
by meremortal2k3
Summary: Losing a bet goes from bad to not so bad for Dinah. Pairing DinahGabby


Title: Loser Takes It All  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Dinah/Gabby  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just playing  
  
Author's notes: Thank's to Lena for beta'ing. By the way - I'm always bored, so you might see a few more.  
  
"You wanna make a little wager?" Dinah grinned over at the Huntress as she potted another ball.  
  
"I don't think betting on a game of pool is the best way to bring you two closer together." Barbara took a sip of her wine. She had been planning the girl's night out for a while. The arguments between the blonde and the brunette were escalating, they bickered like siblings and it was making her crazy. So she thought that spending a little social time together would help - it couldn't make them any more hostile towards each other.  
  
"What you wanna bet Blondie? I haven't got any money until next week so it'll have to be something else." Helena chalked up her cue as the young woman stretched over the table and hit the white ball.  
  
Dinah rolled her eyes. "Do you know who you are?" She was incredulous. "You are the daughter of Bruce Wayne. You're the heir to billions and you're tapped."  
  
"Don't wanna talk about daddy dearest." Helena scowled before a smile slipped across her features. "I've got it."  
  
The teenager was a little nervous. The look on the brunette's face was pure evil, the girl had a plan and she wasn't going to like it. She nodded for her to continue.  
  
"If you lose .which you will . you have to give that little girlfriend of yours a real big kiss." Helena smirked as she hit a ball and sent it crashing into the corner pocket. She had gone straight for the jugular. She had seen the way Dinah's friend looked at her and knew that the blonde was oblivious to it.  
  
Dinah turned scarlet. "I'd rather kiss Alfred." The thought of kissing Gabby didn't revolt her but she didn't like the idea of playing with her best friend in that way.  
  
"Ooh." Helena's cobalt eyes shone. "Then you can kiss Alfred."  
  
"Ew, that's disgusting." The blonde grimaced at the thought of swapping spit with the really old butler. "First choice stands." She shook her head wishing that she'd never opened her big mouth in the first place. "I'll kiss Gabby."  
  
Helena was disappointed. Seeing Dinah slip Alfred the tongue would have been so funny. "Okay, Gabby it is."  
  
"And if you lose . you have to kiss Alfred."  
  
Barbara started to laugh from her seat near the pool table.  
  
"No Way." Helena shook her head.  
  
"Yes way."  
  
"What are you two . five?" Barbara continued to chuckle.  
  
The two younger women turned at scowled the redhead before turning back to the game.  
  
....  
  
Helena whooped as the black ball rolled into the left hand corner pocket. "Yes." She hissed. The game had been hard; she could've sworn that the blonde had used her meta abilities to move the balls around. "And you can't ask her." She shot across at the teen.  
  
Dinah narrowed her azure eyes. "What do you mean?" She knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"You can't ask Goldilocks for the kiss." Helena sidled around the table and picked up her beer. She pointed the bottle towards Dinah. "You can't tell her that you made a bet and lost and that's why you have to kiss her."  
  
"Bitch." Dinah breathed.  
  
"I don't think that you kissing Gabby is a good idea anyway." Barbara chided her ward as she lifted a russet brow at the cuss. "It's not very nice to think of yourself as the booby prize."  
  
"A bet's a bet." The brunette bounced. "You have to charm the kiss out of her . and then I want to see it, just to make sure."  
  
A deep red blush stained Dinah's cheeks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You can use that little mind melding trick you have to prove to me that you honoured the bet." Helena grinned widely.  
  
.......................................  
  
"You want salted or sweet?"  
  
Dinah jumped as the loud voice of her friend boomed from the kitchen. "Er . salted, please." She turned back to the television and pushed long bangs behind her ears.  
  
The shorter strawberry blonde returned from the kitchen carrying a large bowl of popcorn. She sat on the sofa and pulled her feet up underneath her. "What'd I miss?" She placed the bowl between them and took a handful of the greasy goodness.  
  
Dinah picked out a piece and crunched. "Faith just kicked Spike's ass."  
  
"No way, I did not just miss the big entrance because you were hungry." Gabby gaped at the blonde.  
  
Dinah tried to hide a snicker. "You're taping it anyway." She shrugged. "Watch it again."  
  
"Oh I will." Gabby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You've really got a thing for Faith, haven't you?" The golden haired girl smirked.  
  
Gabby nodded furiously. "The whole bad girl thing . Mmm."  
  
"So who else have you got a thing for?" Dinah asked with faked nonchalance.  
  
The older girl stared at the television as Faith and Buffy shared a few heated words and a punch. She pursed her lips as she thought about the question. "Angelina Jolie's a hottie and . ooh, that girl from Alias but when she's kicking ass in Daredevil." Her eyes glazed. "Very nice."  
  
"So you don't go for blondes?"  
  
Gabby shrugged her shoulders. "A couple."  
  
"Like who?" Dinah watched as a slow blush crept up the other teen's chest, neck and cheeks.  
  
"Why don't we just watch Buffy?" Gabby flicked her eyes from her favourite show to her best friend and back again.  
  
A frown knitted Dinah's eyebrows. Sighing softly she turned back to the television. She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "So . Like who?" She lifted her knees and sat facing her friend.  
  
Gabby closed her eyes tight at the interruption. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Cerulean blue eyes never moved from the moving pictures.  
  
"Come on, Gabby." Dinah's curiosity had peeked. "Tell me, I won't make fun."  
  
Gabby reached into the bowl and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn. She slipped them into her mouth. "That blonde chick from Mutant X." She answered finally.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Gabby turned and stared at her friend for a few moments. "No one else." She then returned her eyes to the television.  
  
Dinah watched her friend watching the t.v. She observed as the strawberry blonde's lips twitched into a smile. Gabby was smiling at the television and Dinah thought it cute. She gnawed at her lower lip. "Gabby, you've kissed girls, right?"  
  
The older girl nodded her reply.  
  
"What's it like?"  
  
"Why're you asking?" Gabby twisted herself so that she could read her friend's face.  
  
Dinah shrugged. "Curious, I guess."  
  
Gabby frowned. The other girl had her full attention now. She pulled herself up so that she was sitting on her knees and facing Dinah full on. "I like it." She emulated the other girl's shrug. "I . It's softer than kissing guys . I guess. I mean I've only kissed one guy so there's not really much to compare to."  
  
"What else?" Dinah lifted the bowl of salted popcorn from between them and placed it on to the coffee table. She moved a little closer.  
  
"It kinda tastes different." Gabby swallowed hard as she thought of the last girl she had kissed. "You've got the lip gloss and stuff."  
  
"What else?"  
  
Gabby took in a deep breath. "Girls tend to be a little slower with the building of the passion thing. You know . we don't really shove our tongues in to each other's mouth and try to lick their tonsils. It's . just slower."  
  
"Show me." Dinah blushed as she spoke. "Please."  
  
The curly haired girl was stunned by her friend's request. She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Why not?" The blonde frowned at the refusal.  
  
"Because I'm not about to be a part of a straight girl's experiment." She didn't say it harshly but she could tell by the look on the other woman's face that she was hurt. "You're my best friend, Dinah, and I don't want that to charge."  
  
Dinah shook her head and smiled. "That's never gonna change."  
  
"It's happened before, it could happen again."  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
Gabby lowered her gaze from intense blue. "Before you came to New Gotham I used to hang around with Julie. We used to have sleepovers and stuff and she always knew that I was gay . I used to tell her everything." She took a deep breath as she remembered the events leading to them being ex-best friends. "We were playing around and she asked me to kiss her . said she wanted to know what it was like."  
  
Dinah winced.  
  
"Anyway . I kissed her and everything was alright until she started to wig out at school." The strawberry blonde's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Every time I came near to her, she took a step back. I mean . she asked me . and it wasn't even that good. There was no way that I'd even consider kissing her again . But it ruined the friendship and now we hardly even speak."  
  
Dinah took one of the other girl's hands in her own and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry Gabby. Julie's a bitch, always has been, always will be."  
  
Gabby sniffled as her friend pulled her into a hug. "And . I like you much more than I ever liked her." She pulled away slightly. "You can be a pain in the ass when I'm watching t.v, you're way too secretive and you can be really weird sometimes . but you're my best friend and I love you."  
  
Dinah's bottom lip began to tremble at her friend's words. "I love you too Gabby." She pecked Gabby lightly, a quick friendly kiss on the lips. It didn't qualify as a bet honouring kiss, but she didn't care about that anymore. Dinah would deal with the consequences when she got home.  
  
She smoothed silky blonde ringlets out of her friend's face and smiled. Her eyebrows lifted as she noticed Gabby's eyes flicker to her mouth. Dinah licked her lips and watched her friends azure gaze followed the tip of her tongue. She swallowed hard as a dull throb ticked in her belly. "Gabby." Her lips mouthed the words but she wasn't sure that she'd spoke.  
  
"Yeah." Gabby's glazed eyes meet her younger friend's.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Gabby was held tight by deceptively strong arms as she tried to pull away from the smoothing hand leaving her hair and tracing down along her jaw. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" She was a little startled.  
  
Dinah nodded her head as she scooted closer. "I heard you, Gab. Just kiss me." Her silky voice was foreign to her own ears.  
  
"No."  
  
The younger blonde loosened her hold but continued to stroke her thumb along her friend's jaw line and then up to her full cherry lips. "I'm way too secretive . and a little weird sometimes . but you trust me, don't you?" She breathed.  
  
Gabby nodded her head.  
  
"Then trust me when I say . you are my best friend and I love you and I really want to kiss you right now." Dinah bit at her lower lip and noticed her friend's eyes dilate. "This isn't going to change our friendship. I'm not Julie."  
  
Gabby surged forward and pressed her lips to Dinah's. She was surprised when Dinah immediately opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to play.  
  
Dinah groaned low in the back of her throat as Gabby flicked her tongue against hers and then sucked at it. She had never been kissed like that before. It was as though her friend had been thinking exactly about what she had wanted to do. She cupped Gabby's flushed face and pulled away. "Wow!"  
  
Gabby grinned at the complement. "That good, huh?"  
  
The younger blonde nodded slowly as she took in almost black eyes, heated cheeks and swollen lips. "It sure was . and I want more." She mashed her mouth against Gabby's and began to kiss her with a passion she didn't know she felt for her best friend.  
  
"Dinah, are you sure about this?" Gabby whimpered as the blonde pushed her on to her back and attached her lips to her neck.  
  
Dinah couldn't get enough of the salty taste of her friend's skin. She licked and sucked and nipped. "I want this, Gabby." She kissed the reddening flesh along the strawberry blonde's collarbone, up to her chin and then stopped. Dinah licked her lips and tasted her friend as she looked down at her. "Don't you?"  
  
"Oh God, yes." Gabby buried her fine boned fingers in Dinah's golden hair. She lifted her head and claimed the other girl's lips.  
  
"So what time are your parents coming home?" Dinah mumbled against Gabby's mouth as her hand trailed a blaze underneath the older girl's blouse.  
  
"They're not."  
  
"Convenient."  
  
"Sure is."  
  
....................................  
  
Dinah flopped boneless in to her chair at the dining table. She yawned and stretched wide until joints popped. The blonde reached for the glass of water Alfred had put near her place setting.  
  
"I thought that you'd be back hours ago." Barbara conversed as Alfred placed their meals on the table. "Were you at Gabby's this whole time?"  
  
Dinah nodded. "Stayed until her parents got back from her aunt's or cousin's . somewhere." She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"You look tired, kid." Helena spoke as she munched on a broccoli floret. "What were you two doing? Braiding hair . talking about boys . eating crap?"  
  
Dinah tried to stifle the grin that threatened to envelop her face. She only half succeeded. Pushing her plate away from her, she turned an apologetic gaze at the butler. "I'm sorry, Alfred. Do you mind if I eat this later? I could really use some sleep."  
  
"As you wish, Miss Dinah."  
  
Dinah stood and came around the table. She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Braiding hair . talking about boys . eating crap. You must read minds." She let her grin encompass her face when Helena dropped her fork to the table and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God!" Helena's eyes were wide as she viewed the heated kiss. She blinked owlishly when the images faded. "Hey, you can't stop there, it was just getting good." The brunette spun in her seat to watch as Dinah walked away still yawning. "What happened? Come on, D! You can't leave me hanging like this."  
  
Dinah stopped as she reached the stairs and turned back. "I guess the loser takes it all." She smiled before continuing to her bedroom - where she would actually sleep.  
  
.................................... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
'Loser Takes It All' is a play on 'Winner takes it all' just in case you didn't realise (I was listening to ABBA) 


End file.
